


Day Seven - Reunion

by thestairwell



Series: Instructions for Dancing [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Afterlife, Klaine Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestairwell/pseuds/thestairwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blaine reunites with Kurt in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seven - Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> And so we (finally) come to an end. This is probably actually one of my favourite things I've written, short and undeveloped as it is. I'm such a sucker for happy endings. Even though 'life moves on' is one of the things that makes me the saddest, because it also doesn't make me sad at all, which doesn't make the slightest lick of sense but there we are.

Three weeks, two days, sixteen hours and forty-seven minutes after his husband, Blaine Hummel-Anderson dies. His death certificate says 'stress-induced cardiomyopathy'; his children say it's a broken heart. They mean the same thing.

Blaine doesn't know any of this. He doesn't remember any of this: he just remembers lying in bed and thinking of Kurt while waiting for sleep to take him. When he opens his eyes again, he is upright, naked, without any of the physical aches of old age, and surrounded by a disorienting nothingness. There is no ground or horizon, even though he can feel he's standing on something, and truth be told he's not even entirely sure he is, in fact, upright.

"Hello?" he calls just in case. He's not surprised that no one answers back. "What am I supposed to do?" he asks anyway. Although, in past three weeks, two days, sixteen hours and forty-seven minutes, he has developed a habit of talking aloud when he would usually have talked to Kurt because otherwise the air is still silent and still. Or was too silent and still. He's fairly figured out he's dead, but the whole afterlife business seems fairly pointless if he's just going to hang around in an indescribable nothingness for the rest of eternity. He takes an experimental step and, although literally nothing about his surroundings change, he definitely feels like he's moving forward, so he keeps going. Occasionally, he'll sing, or say something out loud.

Suddenly, he hits a wall. Not literally, but it's very close; his eyes cross automatically there's that little distance between the wall and his nose. He can't stop a surprised little exclamation of, "Oh!" He blinks a few times to let his eyes adjust but doesn't dare to step back in case he ends up in the nothingness again.

The wall is taller than Blaine can see and made of large, rusty red bricks, so similar to the bricks of the old firehouse Blaine grew up next to. He reaches out a hand; it even has the same rough, crumbly texture.

"Mate, you're not gonna get anywhere by staring at the wall," someone calls. Blaine looks – mostly because he hadn't even realised he's not alone, but also because he doesn't think many people would just stand around stroking a wall – and sees a man. He has a beard, a white robe of sorts, bare feet, and somehow he's the second most beautiful man Blaine's ever seen. (The first is his – late? should he still say that when he, too, is dead? – husband.) There are also quite a lot of other people of all ages, some of them milling around as if waiting, some obviously in despair and quite unwilling to accept their non-life status, but most walking through the impressive pearl Gothic gates.

Blaine snorts. "Is this Heaven?" he asks giddily.

The man shrugs. "Sure, whatever you wanna call it. Heaven's only been around for a couple millennia but this is the afterlife. Or, like, the cool one anyway, but only the actual nasty folk end up in punishment . . ."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Blaine says unapologetically, "but do you know where I'd be able to find a Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"

The man grins. "You're Blaine? Yeah, man's been waiting for you! He's a rad guy. Wouldn't go in without you."

"Of course I wouldn't," says Kurt, and Blaine doesn't even need to turn around to know it's him, even though his voice sounds younger, like the days from their wedding video, which Blaine knows because he's watched it an uncountable number of times in the last three weeks.

So Blaine is utterly unsurprised when he turns around and Kurt, looking like he's in his mid- to late twenties, is standing behind him, looking at him with such longing and love that it takes Blaine's breath away.

"Kurt," he breathes, and then, stupidly, "Still an atheist?"

Luckily for Blaine, Kurt's missed him too much to do more than roll his eyes good-naturedly and pull him into a crushing hug, and Blaine holds him back as tightly as his frail limbs will allow, the weight of three weeks of grief suddenly crashing down on him, and he begins to cry and gasp out _I missed you so much_ and _I am so in love with you_ and broken _Kurt_ s.

When they finally stop clinging to each other, the man – angel? Blaine still doesn't have a clear answer on anything – has left them their privacy. Blaine asks how Kurt looks so young and Kurt answers, and then they're both twenty-six again, and with his youth restored and Kurt by his side until the end of time itself, Blaine has never felt so alive.

"Come on, Dad and Carole will be ecstatic to see us," Kurt says. They tangle their hands together but stay as close as physically possible without tripping over each other.

"Maybe we'll find everyone else too," Blaine says. He adds gently, "And maybe your mom?"

Kurt's eyes swim with tears, but his smile is blinding. Yeah, that man/possible angel has nothing on this man. "And maybe my mom," he says, voice shaking. "I love you so much."

Blaine smiles and stretches up to kiss his husband. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> And so we (finally) come to an end. This is probably actually one of my favourite things I've written, short and undeveloped as it is. I'm such a sucker for happy endings. Even though 'life moves on' is one of the things that makes me the saddest, because it also doesn't make me sad at all, which doesn't make the slightest lick of sense but there we are.  
> The theme I mentioned waaaaay back in the notes for Day One, a.k.a. evidence I'm a complete sap who ought to be drowning in Harlequin novels:  
> Day One: Early Klaine. Well, this one was about their friendship, and 'lol platonic Klaine' which is always pretty funny.  
> Day Two: Skank/Badboy AU. Hehehe, this one was so much fun. I've already written most of how this version of the boys met and that'll hopefully be up at some point ~~as well as possibly an extension of a 'verse?~~. In this one, it traced through them getting together (and Blaine being the one to mostly initiate the first kiss even though Kurt has him wrapped around his finger).  
>  Day Three: Fairytale AU. This was both Kurt and Blaine falling in love and also my Klaine Week 2013 response to 4.04, where Blaine arguably messes up more (although in this neither of them is really at fault) but they're inevitably drawn together in the end.  
> Day Four: Naughty+Nice. They have sex and it's kinky and sweet and hot and adorable.  
> Day Five: Anniversary. Again, a fairly obvious one, although did you notice how they're now fiances? ;)  
> Day Six: Wedding. They get married, grow up, get a house, have kids, and so many wedding anniversaries Kurt's lost count.  
> Day Seven: Reunion. They stay together for the rest of their lives. "I will love you/Until the end of time."  
> Thank you all for indulging me. :)


End file.
